Ninja Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Ninja Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Ninja Discipline ($300) *Description: "Increases range and attack speed." *Details: Increases attack speed by +70% and attack range by +7 units. Ninja Tactics ($525) Shurikens can pop 5 bloons and throws 2 shurikens at once. Shinobi Tactics ($1,050) Exponentially increases attack speed and pierce of all nearby Ninja Monkeys by +10% - more Shinobi means more attack speed. Can stack on up to 25 Ninjas. Bloonjitsu ($3,000) *Description: "The ancient art of Bloonjitsu allows the Ninja to throw seven shurikens at once!" *Details: Also gives the upgrade +150% attack speed (in total). Shinobi Tactics attack speed boost increased to +20% (in total). Grandmaster Ninja ($40,000) *Description: "The unbound originality of tactical skills which takes down almost everything." *Details: Increases attack speed by +400% (in total), pierce by +10 (total of 15 pierce), attack range by +20 units (in total), and damage by +4 (total of 5 damage). This said upgrade allows the tower to throw 15 shurikens at once and grants lead popping power. Shinobi Tactics attack speed and pierce boost increased to +30% (in total). Path 2 Counter-Espionage ($400) Shurikens can strip off Camo properties. Distraction ($550) * Description: "Some Bloons will become distracted and move backwards." * Details: Blows non-MOAB-Class Bloons back by 15-250 units (shuriken, 20% chance). MOAB Distraction ($1,200) * Description: "Can distract MOAB-Class Bloons that move backwards." * Details: Blows MOAB-Class Bloons back by 10-150 units (shuriken, 10% chance). Sabotage Supply Lines ($6,000) *Description: "Bloon Sabotage Ability: All bloons on screen move at half speed for 15 seconds, and all bloons that spawn during this time move at half speed permanently." *Details: The ability also prevents executing attacks from bloons. Has a cooldown of 40 seconds. Grand Saboteur ($25,000) *Description: "MOAB Sabotage Ability: All MOAB-Class bloons reduced to half health permanently for 2 rounds. Bloon Sabotage ability pops a layer every few seconds and lasts longer." *Details: Adds a seperate ability: MOAB Sabotage: All MOAB-Class Bloons is now at half health during the sabotage permanently and lasts for 2 rounds or 140 seconds. Has a cooldown of 70 seconds. Bloon Sabotage ability pops 1 layer every 2 seconds, for a total of 20 seconds, also has increased duration of 20 seconds. Path 3 Seeking Shuriken ($250) Shurikens will seek out and pop bloons automatically. Caltrops ($435) * Description: "Throws out spiked caltrops onto the track nearby." * Details: Adds an additional attack that throws caltrops every 4 seconds, does 10 pierce, and has a lifespan of 70 seconds or 1 round, whichever comes first. Flash Bomb ($2,000) * Description: "Throws a flash bomb that stuns multiple bloons." * Details: Flash Bombs do 2 damage and 60 pierce. Stuns non-MOAB-Class Bloons for 1.5 seconds. Sticky Bomb ($4,000) Throws powerful timed charges at MOAB-class bloons that detonate - either after 3 seconds or the bloon has 400 or less health - and deal 400 damage. Master Bomber ($50,000) *Description: "One Monkey MOAB Demolition Machine." *Details: Shurikens and caltrops explode identical to a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs (same pierce and damage), flash bombs deal 5 damage and can briefly stun MOAB-Class Bloons for 1 second, and sticky bombs are thrown faster every 2.0 seconds, briefly stun MOAB-class bloons on impact for 2 seconds, and deal 1,500 damage. Sticky Bombs are also thrown at infinite range. Differences from BTD6 *Class changed from Magic to Primary Path 1 *Ninja Discipline buffed *Sharp Shurikens and Double Shot merged into Ninja Tactics, price increased *Shinobi Tactics moved to 3/0/0, buffed *Bloonjitsu buffed, price increased *Grandmaster Ninja greatly buffed, upgrade description changed, price increased Path 2 *Counter-Espionage moved to 0/1/0, price increased *Distraction moved to 0/2/0, chance increased, price increased *MOAB Distraction added *Bloon Sabotage renamed to Sabotage Supply Lines, price increased *Grand Saboteur has a seperate ability, MOAB Sabotage, Bloon Sabotage buffed, price increased Path 3 *Caltrops buffed, price increased *Flash Bomb buffed, price decreased *Sticky Bomb price decreased *Master Bomber greatly buffed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers